


Little moments of our strange lifes

by luverssupercorponelove



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, just so fluff just give a diabet
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luverssupercorponelove/pseuds/luverssupercorponelove
Summary: маленькие отрывки из жизни двух сильных людей с теплотой, любовью и сладостью как чай утром и только начатым днем .





	Little moments of our strange lifes

**Author's Note:**

> Кристина, этот флафф для тебя   
> Официально заявляю можешь тонуть

Утро в Нэншл Сити было невероятно солнечным, дети играли за окном, родители тихо обсуждали новые новинки сезона, новости и прочую ерунду. Беззаботность полностью поглотила горожан. А как внезапно вихрь пронесся по улицам города, разрушая тихий оазис.

Голова Кары была занята мириадами мыслей, начиная от какие цветы же подарить Лене потому что ей хотелось сделать своей половинке приятное, однако воспоминания нежные касания друг друга прошлым вечером, было прервано очередным происшествием в Нэшнл. Этот город никогда не спит.

Кара прилетела на место сражения с огромным, зеленым пришельцем и пытаясь сначала пытаясь наладить с ним контакт словами, стала медленно приближаться и в наушнике Алекс: «Кара, будь осторожна, я не хочу очередную лекцию от твоей девушки!»

« Алекс, разве я не всегда осторожна?»

«Это риторический вопрос?»

Кара лишь вздохнула и решила, что сегодня точно ничего не пойдет не так.

Между тем пришелец становился все агрессивнее и Кара полетела и положила его на полотки и говоря на его языке:

«Успокойся, здесь никто не хочет с тобой драться, ты не понимаешь?»

«Зор-Эл! Это ты!»

Кара лишь закатила глаза, это месть ее матери становится слишком банальной отмазкой для пришельцев, нет бы завоевание мира с помощью ума.

Существо умудрилась высвободиться из стальной хватки криптонки и ударить мощным апперкотом, отправляя ее в воздух, но теряя ни минуты Кара стала наносить удары, кручаясь в воздухе. Алекс приехала с агентами и они благополучно взяли пришельца под стражу.

Златовласка летела, решив сгонять в Прованс за любимой лавандой, и тем самым вином в Италии, которое так нравится Лены.

Прилетев в пентхаус мисс Лютор, супергерл приготовила все необходимое для романтического времени: аккуратно разложила приборы, зажгла свечи и включила мелодию «City of stars» и положила приготовленный самой ужин в духовку, чтобы окончательно удивить свою вторую половинку.

\- Лена, когда ты будешь дома?

\- Кара, у меня важное совещание, скорее всего, через часа два, а что такое?

\- да ничего, хотелось узнать, как справляется самая успешная на свете

\- Кара, у меня тут сидят серьёзные мужчины, а я смущаюсь как школьница, остановись

\- дорогая, я слишком люблю тебя, чтобы прекратить одаривать тебя комплиментами, которые являются правдой, и кстати, надеюсь, мы посмотрим тот фильм, который ты так нахвалила и все-таки, когда ты вернешься, то я скучаю…..

\- Котенок, я постараюсь быстрее, а ты напиши новую невероятную статью, я знаю, ты сможешь

Кара покраснела и подумала, какая у меня девушка- мечта, открыв ноутбук и печатать очередную статью, зевая практически каждые полчаса, блондинка решила поспать час-другой, все равно ее слух заметит приближение Лены.И укрывшись пледом, заснула с улыбкой на лице.

Спустя 4 часа

Лена пришла домой чрезвычайно уставшая и ее единственной мыслью было лечь спать и не слышать о инвесторах буквально никогда, однако зайдя в гостиную ее взгляду показалась прекрасная картина: блондинка, спящая в ее университетском худи и домашних штанах, заженные свечи и красиво украшенный стол с букетом лаванды.

Лена медленно подошла к Каре, сев на краешек дивана и поцеловав голубоглазку в лоб, сказала:

«эй, Супергерл, тяжелый день?» - произнесла она с нежностью, поглаживая шелковистые волосы цвета чуть начавшиегося заката.

«Вообще, мои луна и звезды, я грела для тебя плед, как успела заметить, дай мне несколько минут и мы устроим фантастический ужин, на котором ты мне расскажешь, какие все сволочи вокруг, а я радостно буду поддакивать, как тебе такая мысль» - на одном дыхании проговорила Кара.

Лена лишь рассмеялась той самой мелодией колокольчиков, которая криптонка готова слушать вечно.

\- Конечно, моя дорогая, сделаем именно так! – с улыбкой согласилась Лютор.

«И знаешь, что еще?» - сказала Лена с широкой улыбкой.

«да?» - произнесла Кара, вставая с дивана и ведя Лену за стол, перед этим как настоящая миледи, отодвинув стул своей даме.

\- «я люблю тебя Кара Зор-Эл» - сказала девушка-мечта.

«И я тебя люблю похитительница моего сердца» - ответила ей криптонка.


End file.
